Rurouni Kenshin episode 1 written version
by Waffles Rulez
Summary: This is a written version that I decided to do of the first english episode of Rurouni Kenshin. Rated T for the mention of blood and such.


Rurouni Kenshin episode 1

This is a written version of the first episode of the English dub of Rurouni Kenshin.

140 years ago, amidst the bloodshed, and chaos that accompanied the end of the Tokugawa regime there was a manslayer in Kyoto called Battosai the Manslayer. Battosai carved the way into the new era-the Meiji Era. It was said he was undefeatable. And then one day, as the screams faded and the dust began to settle, Battosai mysteriously disappeared into the sunset. To this day his whereabouts are unknown. Battosai the Manslayer was a legend.

Tokyo, Downtown, 11th year of Meiji (1878)

A thick fog covered the area. A young girl ran along the dirt road in a hurry. A stranger appeared through the fog. He walked calmly along.

"Hold it right there, don't move, Battosai the Manslayer," called the young girl, pointing her wooden sword at the back of the strangers head.

The stranger gave a small jump, and turned around with a confused look on his face.

"I finally found you. You're much weaker than I thought you'd be manslayer," yelled the girl, taking a fighting stance as she prepared to charge.

"HAAAAAAAAA," yelled the girl, charging at the stranger.

When she reached the stranger, she slashed downward with her wooden sword. The young man jumped forward quite a few feet, landing with a crash on a pile of boxes.

"Yahhhh," called the man as he fell threw the boxes.

The young girl held her sword close to her, eyes closed tightly as she listened to the sound of the boxes crashing. The girl timidly opened one eye, and gasped at what she saw.

The girl gasped as she looked at the stranger, sitting in a pile of broken wood with a barrel on his head, a confused expression on his face.

"Uhhhhhh," groaned the stranger.

The girl walked forward.

"Could it be possible that you're the legendary manslayer? I heard that you killed three more people last night."

"I'm a wanderer; I'm merely a wandering swordsman that I am. Do you honestly believe I could kill three people with this," asked the man politely as he held his katana up for the girl to see.

The girl grabbed the sword, and pulled it out of its sheath. The girl looked at it with a surprised expression on his face as she held it up to the light.

"What is this? The blade is on the wrong side!"

"That's a reverse blade sword."

"A reverse blade sword?"

"It cannot slay anyone, and there's nothing about that sword that suggests it was ever used to slay anyone is there," asked the swordsman as he stood up, and brushed the dirt off his butt.

"You're right; there isn't a scratch on it. This sword looks as good as new," admitted the young girl, slightly surprised.

The wander smiled, and shook a little bit more of the dirt of his shirt.

"So I have proven my innocence have I?"

"Now you listen to me," said the girl annoyed as she stormed towards the wanderer," The one they called Battosai the Manslayer has been murdering people on the streets of this town every night! If you walk around carrying a sword at this time of night anyone would suspect you, and anyway this is the Meiji Era, and it is forbidden by law to walk around carrying a sword in the first place!"

Honestly, the poor man wasn't listening since he was more concerned about getting his sword back, and not getting hit by it as the girl waved it around as she ranted. Suddenly, police whistles sounded. The girl looked in the direction of the noise, surprised.

"There's something going on, it might be him!"

The girl absentmindly threw the sword she was holding up into the air, and ran off as the police whistle blared again.

The wander watched the sword fall, hoping he wouldn't get hit with it. As it fell, he picked up the sheath and let the katana fall neatly into place. He turned, and watched the girl run down the street toward the blaring whistles.

"Weaklings! You're all a bunch if weaklings!"

The two policemen ran forward to try and strike the masked giant standing before them. With two slashes of his sword, the giant killed both policemen, and watched as they collapsed on the ground, spewing blood from their mouths.

"Ahhh, ahhh, such strength, a man like this could only be the legendary manslayer," said a third cop who was standing behind the two, unfortunate policeman who lives had just been taken.

"Battosai! Hold it right there," screamed the young girl from earlier as she ran, then jumped past the police swordsman, her wooden sword in position.

"HAAAAAA!"

The wooden sword clashed with the real one. The girl landed on the ground, sliding on her feet in the dust, with her wooden sword poised, and ready for another attack.

Suddenly, a little bit of blood spurt from her shoulder, and the girl glanced at the wound, but didn't have to time to dwell on it. The giant stood before her, and brought his sword clashing down, effectively slicing through the wooden sword.

"Oh no!"

The giant raised his sword above his head, and swung again, but before it could make contact with the poor girl, she was swooped off her feet by someone moving so fast he could barely be seen. The giant's sword cut into the wall of the building where the girl had been standing, just moments ago. The giant turned his head to see where the girl had gone. He saw the young wanderer from earlier with his back to him, with the young girl in his arms.

"The wanderer……," whispered the girl quietly.

"It's rather reckless to use a wooden sword against a real one."

The police whistles blared again.

The giant turned his head as voices called out," It's the Battosai, don't let him escape this time!"

The giant turned, and ran back down the alleyway.

"I am Battosai the Manslayer, I use the Kamiya Kashin of swordsmanship," the giant called over his shoulder as he ran.

"Hold it," cried the girl, reaching out towards the retreating man.

"You're being reckless again," said the wanderer good naturedly.

"That's the style of swordsmanship my family teaches. He's using our good name to murder people," then, the girl collapsed in the man's arms due to the blood loss.

"Well she's one courageous girl she is," said the wanderer as he looked at the girl's face, the sound of the police whistle's constantly blaring overhead.

The birds were chirping happily. Kaoru Kamiya lay on her futon, asleep. She rolled over, and then sat up quickly. She flinched as she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder.

"The wound I got from the Battosai….., but then what happened?"

Kaoru remembered the giant swinging his sword, and the wanderer running to save her.

She put her hand over her mouth as she remembered.

"Something smells like Miso soup."

Outside a fire crackled happily with a small pot over it.

"One, two, three, one two three," chanted two small girls as they walked towards the fire with their arms full of vegetables.

"Let's put this in." "And this too," squealed the young girls.

"I don't think we really need that much," said the wanderer, but it was too late, as the girls threw the vegetables in the pot.

The young man stood up, and wiped the soup from his face.

The door to the dojo slid open.

"Excuse me, what are you doing," asked Kaoru.

"Oh, you're awake are you? You're little sisters are very helpful. The three of us have already become good friends."

"He's our friend," squealed the girls as they ran around, and gave the wanderer a hug.

"He's our friend," said the youngest girl again.

"I was just borrowing your garden for a bit to make some breakfast. Would you care to join us," asked the wanderer politely.

The older of the two little girls walked forward with a wooden tray with four little rice balls on it, shaped like bunnies.

"Here," she said, offering it to Kaoru with a smile.

Kaoru picked up one, and looked at the wanderer, slightly surprised.

"So you made this breakfast all by yourself?"

Kaoru took a bite of the rice ball.

Her eyes flew open in shock.

"But, how can this be?"

"You do not approve of the taste, huh?"

Kaoru's face turned slightly red as she said, "I just don't like it when people cook better than me (which would be almost everyone might I had)"

The wanderer said nothing.

"Well the wound was treated quickly so the bleeding has completely stopped. He really did a remarkable job," said the old doctor as he put medicine on Kaoru's wound.

"No matter how you look at him he just doesn't look like a swordsman does he?"

"He's perfect for babysitting my grandchildren." The old man laughed, in fact he laughed so hard, he sneezed, blew the powdered medicine all over the side of Kaoru's head. Her eye twitched in annoyance.

"Oh, so then Miss Kaoru, I guess that means these two aren't actually your little sisters," said Kenshin as he gave Suzume a piggy back ride.

"No, they're both Doctor Genzai's granddaughters."

"I've been the doctor for the Kamiya family for thirty years now, and ever since little Kaoru's parents passed away I've tried to care of her as well. There now, that should do it," said Doctor Genzai as he finished treating Kaoru's wound.

As Kaoru adjusted her shirt she said," Mr. Wanderer I've decided that you may stay if you like."

"Huh?"

"Well, you did save my life, and you don't exactly look like you have money to stay at an inn. Call it 'warrior's compassion'."

"But you don't even know who I am. Are you sure it'll be alright?"

"I guess you must have some pretty good reasons for being a wanderer. Whatever they are I figure that's your own business."

The wanderer smiled as a light breeze started to blow.

"Are you the assistant master of this school then, Mrs. Kaoru?"

"The Kamiya Kashin style of martial arts was founded by my father. The idea behind it was not to hurt people, but to encourage the potential in them. The sword that revitalizes. But now, that murderer has been claiming to study the Kashin style. Battosai is tarnishing my father's ideals. I'll stop him- for father!"

"Kaoru," said Doctor Genzai as he walked into the dojo,"I believe that your students have arrived."

"Now you'll see. I couldn't do it alone, but with help from my students I'll be able to clear my father's name."

Kaoru ran outside the dojo to see her students.

"I'm glad you're here everyone. Tonight we're going to get the Battosai-"

"Well, actually…."

"We've decided to quit, as of today. Our friends all make fun of us because we all study the Kashin style of that murderer. My mother insists I stop going to a school that teaches people how to kill. I told her it wasn't true, but she doesn't believe me."

"We can't study here anymore."

"Forgive us. I know we were the last three students left in this school, and you were probably counting on us."

"Please forgive us," said the other two boys in union.

Kaoru watched as the three boys walked down the street. She had a very sad look on her face. The wanderer stood, and watched.

As Kaoru sat in her bath, she made a vow," I'll protect this school no matter what happens, even if I'm alone. Kaoru sat, and watched the steam from her bath rise to the ceiling.

Outside the fire under Kaoru's bath burned happily as the wanderer threw more wood on it.

Ayame stood on a pile of wood outside the window into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I think she's crying.

"Alright, alright. Keep the spirits up. Ok."

Kaoru took a deep breath, and plunged her head bellow the water.

The wanderer put his ear to the wall.

"Miss Kaoru would anything happen to be wrong in there? Kaoru? She can't be-"

Kaoru brought her head back out of water, and caught her breath.

"You mustn't give up! Suicide's not the answer!"

Kaoru looked at the door as it slide open, and, standing there, was….the wanderer. Kaoru simply looked at him, and stared. The wanderer blinked, dumbstruck.

It was sunset, and Kaoru was shutting the shed door, and putting the bar on it.

"You can just think over what you did all night."

The wanderer sighed as he looked around the shed, his arms full of bedding.

"I do have one question," asked the wanderer.

"What is it," snapped Kaoru.

"Would you recall if any students at this school were left-handed? Do you remember if there was anyone who could not use their right thumb? I'm referring to the killer."

"I see. So you think it was one of our students, huh? The way of Kamiya Kashin is revitalizing and honorable. No student would ever use our methods to kill without reason. The killer's not a student, he's Battosai the Manslayer, don't you know that? He's a bloodthirsty murderer killing innocent people using our name, and I will risk my life to protect the art, and teachings of my father," yelled Kaoru, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Miss Kaoru, I'm sure your father did not you to protect his teachings if that meant losing your life, that he did not. I'm sure what your father would wish for always would be your happiness, Miss Kaoru."

"What does a penniless wanderer like you know about anything? Don't you dare talk about my father!"

Kaoru ran back to the dojo, angry and upset.

The wanderer simply watched her run.

Kaoru lay on her futon, listening to the sound of the neighborhood dogs barking, trying to get some sleep. She rolled onto her back, and stared at the ceiling for a moment, before finally sleep claimed her.

"I'm sure that what your father would wish for always would be your happiness first Miss Kaoru."

Kaoru's eyes shot open, and she sat up.

"Aw man," she said, holding her head.

Kaoru walked back out to the shed with simple coat wrapped around her. She walked up to the door, and looked in the window for a moment.

She hung her head down then said," Um, about before. I might've over….reacted. I'm sorry."

Kaoru raised her head up and looked through the small window again.

"Hey in there, that was an apology!"

Kaoru pressed her ear to the door, and listened for a moment, annoyed.

"I know you're still awake, you could at least give me some kind of answer."

Kaoru opened the door.

"Wanderer?" she asked as the door creaked open.

She saw his bedding piled up neatly in the floor, and everything in the shed had been put away neatly. Kaoru simply looked at the shed as a gentle breeze blew.

As Kaoru stood outside the shed, looking at the clouds moving past the moon, she mused to herself," I wish I had at least asked him his name."

A pile of straw tied around a wooden post came crashing to pieces as a wooden sword was brought down upon it.

"Amazing, and using only his left arm."

"What do you expect from Master Gohei?"

At a mere glance from the giant as he looked over the shoulder at the man, he quickly stuttered, and corrected himself.

"I mean, our teacher, Battosai the manslayer."

"So, are we going out to kill some more tonight?"

"It is almost finished."

"Does that mean it is almost time then?"

"That's right. It's finally time for payback for this accursed thumb. That girl will taste every ounce of my revenge!" yelled the giant.

"Yaaahhh!" screamed a young man as blood spurted from his shoulder, and he collapsed to the dojo floor.

"Is he alright?" asked one young man as another came rushing to the young man who was withering on the floor's side.

"Ha-ha, so who wants to be defeated next?"

A young girl stood watching by the dojo door as another man walked in with a wooden sword in hand.

"Kaoru, stand back."

The young girl watched as the man walked past her.

The group of young men gasped as they saw him, and parted to make room for him to walk.

"Sensei!"

"Kamiya sensei."

The man who had struck the young man down turned, and looked over his shoulder.

"Gohei, what you are doing is forbidden. The way of the Kashin style is to never hurt others."

Gohei turned, and faced the man who had just walked in fully.

He pointed at him, and said," I'm sick of your weak lectures. A sword is to chop people up, and this blade is begging to taste some more blood. It wants yours."

Gohei charged at the man, sword raised.

The man took his wooden sword crashing down on Gohei's right thumb with which he was holding his sword with.

Gohei dropped his sword, and roared in pain as he held his thumb.

"With that hand, you should never be able to hold a sword again for the rest of your life."

Gohei fell to his knees, and turned, looking at the man behind panting, with hate in his eyes.

"You are expelled from this school. Make sure you never attempt to set foot in this dojo again."

Gohei looked up, and say the young girl standing next to the door. He gave her an evil leer that made her tremble in fear.

Kaoru's eyes shot open. She sat up, and brought her hand to her face, and covered her eyes.

"I remember it. The man whose thumb my father incapacitated."

Fog covered the street, and men carrying swords gathered,

Kaoru flipped through the record books.

"Found it. He was expelled eleven years ago."

She ran her finger down the list of names.

"Gohei Hiruma."

A door slide open behind Kaoru, She jumped with a small gasp.

There behind her stood Gohei Hiruma, with about a dozen men behind, chuckling evilly.

Kaoru stood up bravely.

"So it was you after all."

"Ohh you finally remembered. I've been waiting in the bowels of hell for almost eleven years now, waiting for this day to come so I can finally throw the Kamiya Kashin style into the abyss where it belongs."

"So its revenge you're after. You've been trying to disgrace my father."

Gohei walked forward.

"Actually I feel very thankful to your daddy. I know he would be proud of his former student after perfecting my left-handed sword techniques for eleven years."

Kaoru turned around, and ran to the wall behind her, and grabbed a wooden sword off the wall.

"I won't let you smear the name of Kashin anymore!"

Kaoru ran forward to strike Gohei.

He easily stopped her sword with his hand.

"See? I don't feel bad at all."

Gohei struck Kaoru's sword as she brought it up to defend herself, breaking it in half. As Kaoru started to fall, Gohei grabbed her shirt, and picked her up off the floor, and held her in the air. Kaoru moaned.

"I'll complete my revenge when I kill you, and destroy this school. I'll make sure you go to hell slowly, but not before you beg like a dog. Ok, whose sword wants a taste of this chickadee's flesh?"

"I know mine does."

"Oh yeah."

"A sword is a tool to save people with!"

"That's funny!"

Gohei and his henchman erupted into laughter. Gohei poked Kaoru in the chin with the end of his sword.

"Maybe you should worry more about saving yourself right now. What's wrong Daddy's not here to protect you."

Kaoru shed a single tear which rolled down her cheek.

The door to the dojo opened. Gohei looked over his shoulder at the man standing there.

"What's up MIshiwalki?"

"I'm….sorry," groaned the man. Behind him stood the wanderer.

"It's…the wanderer," said Kaoru, surprised.

"You'll put her down gently, you will."

"I remember you from yesterday," growled Gohei.

"I had a feeling I should've taken care of you right then."

"You mustn't get involved; you're no match for him. Ahhhh!" screamed Kaoru.

"Another fool who thinks the sword can bring out people's potentials."

"No, a sword is a weapon; the art of swordsmanship is learning how to kill. That is the truth. What Miss Kaoru says is sweet and innocent talk only those whose hands have never been stained with the blood of men. To tell you the truth I much prefer Miss Kaoru's sweet and innocent talk over the truth, indeed I do," said the wanderer brightly.

"I hope that someday her words will become the truth for all of us to live by."

Gohei growled. "What are you guys waiting for? Get him, and make him die slowly."

"No, don't!"

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"Ah, nobody's gonna get hurt."

"Somebody's gonna get dead!" (Most retarded line ever)

The wanderer pulled out his sword and took out four guys with one blow. He ran back and took out for more with another swipe who had been standing behind him. Kaoru watched in amazement as the wanderer moved from one place to another in the blink of an eye. Gohei growled again.

One man yelled as he hit the floor, another sat in front of the wall, trembling in fear with beads of sweat rolling off of him.

"He just got five more guys with one swing! He must be magic."

"He seems to be able to predict where people are going to move, and ten get in front of them," thought Kaoru to herself as she watched, still in Gohei's grasp.

"Red hair, cross shaped scar on his cheek, it can't be…….," thought Gohei to himself as he looked at the wanderer standing in the midst of the unconscious men.

"Oh yes by the way, the technique of Battosai the Manslayer is neither Kamiya Kashin nor whatever style yours is. He uses Hiten Mitsurgi- ultra-sonic sword technique that will not fail to slay an opponent unless you use a sword like mine that is."

"So that means you're the real Battosai the Manslayer," said Kaoru softly.

Gohei dropped her on the floor and stepped forward.

"Interesting. There's only room for one Battosai in this world. We'll have to see whose worthy of that title. After I defeat you I'll burn this place down, and kill the girl."

"Then I have no choice."

"Die Battosai!"

"Over here!" yelled the wanderer from above Gohei's head. He brought his reverse blade sword down on Gohei's over thumb.

"I have no attachment to the name 'Battosai the Manslayer'. Just the same, I can't allow someone like you to wear it."

As the wanderer turned and sheathed his sword he said, "Now I'm afraid that you'll never be able to hold a sword with either of those hands."

"Oh my God, I can't believe it. He didn't kill anybody, everybody's just knocked out," said the one still conscious man.

"Go to the police, and tell them everything this man has been doing, got it?" asked the wanderer.

The man couldn't get up, and away fast enough.

The wanderer turned and looked at Kaoru who was still kneeling on the floor holding her shoulder.

The wanderer smiled. "I am sorry Miss Kaoru, that I am. I didn't mean to hide my identity from you. It's just that…I guess I didn't want you to know if you didn't have to that's all. Well, take care," said the wanderer as he turned to leave.

"YOU JERK! So you're just gonna leave me here alone to fix up this place by myself? You're not even going to offer me any help at all. I can't rebuild the Kashin style all alone. I told you before I didn't care at all about your past, and I meant it."

"Yes, but now that this incident is over I'm afraid it'll only give you further problems if you had the real Battosai staying here."

"I never said that I want the Battosai to stay here. What I was trying to say was that I want you, the wanderer-"Kaoru gasped and placed a hand over her mouth.

She turned around to face the wall behind her. "If you insist on going you can at least tell me your name before you go. I'm not talking about the legendary manslayer either. If you don't mind you could tell me your real name. Himura, its Kenshin Himura.

"Kenshin….well I guess you should be on your way then Kenshin."

Kaoru heard the sound of a door sliding behind her and sighed.

"I have to admit, I'm bit tired of wandering."

Kaoru turned around, and standing there in front of a closed door was Kenshin.

"Although you'll never know when I'll have to hit the road again. I am a pretty lousy cook."

"Yeah, but you're a lot better than I am."

"And I might 'accidently' see you taking a bath."

"No problem at all. If you ever do that again….HIYAH!!"

Kaoru hauled off and punched Kenshin square in the face, and he fell on the floor with a huge bruise on his cheek.

"Hey, I though you'd be able to dodge my punch!"

"You've gotta a pretty hard right, don't ya?"

"Now stop squirming around so much," said Doctor Genzai as he treated Kenshin's bruise.

"Well it hurts. Ow!"

"Crybaby!

"Crybaby!" chanted Ayame and Suzume.

And that's how it all happened. A new border started living at the Kamiya Dojo.

I hope you guys liked it. I doubt I'll do another one; this took a lot of time, believe it or not. If there is a specific episode you want me to do, please post it in a review, and I'll try to do it, also please note if you want me to do the Japanese or English version. Please and thanks!


End file.
